


Kisedai Chatroom!

by Fushigi25



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi25/pseuds/Fushigi25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is Generation of Miracles' life in a chatroom? Check it out! Sorry if its not funny! Slight AkaKuro, other pairings may pop up too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisedai Chatroom!

**Author's Note:**

> Yello~ My goodness, my first fic! *cheers* Hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: KnB is not mine.

**<** **Phantom_1511 has joined the chat** **>**

**<** **Emperor_04 has joined the chat** **>**

**<** **Kise_kawaii has joined the chat** **>**

Phantom_1511: Good evening.

Emperor_04: Hello, Tetsuya.

Kise_kawaii: KUROKOCCHI! Hellooo!

Phantom_1511: Why do you have such a weird screen name, Kise-kun? … Kawaii?

**<** **Daiki_A has joined the chat** **>**

Daiki_A: Yo, minna. Wait, what's with Kise's screen name? HAHAHAHAHAH LOL YOUR NAME SO WIERD

Kise_kawaii: Aominecchi hidoi-ssu! You're so evil! :'(

Phantom_1511: Aomine-kun, it's supposed to be 'Weird'. Kise-kun, I fully agree with Aomine-kun.

**<** **Shintarou_OA has joined the chat** **>**

Shintarou_OA: What are you guys talking about, nanodayo?

Kise_kawaii: Hi Midorimacchi! Does that 'OA' stand for…

Phantom_1511: Oha Asa?

Daiki_A: Oha Asa?

Daiki_A: Wait Tetsu, why are you typing the same thing as me?

Phantom_1511: I don't know.

Shintarou_OA: Yes it stands for Oha Asa. Kise, what's with your… That?

Emperor_04: Screen name, you mean? I have been wondering about it too.

Kise_kawaii: Akashicchi? Where have you been?

Kise_kawaii: What's wrong in having a 'kawaii' in your screen name?! Stop asking!

**<** **AtsushiMaiubo has joined the chat** **>**

**<** **S_Momoi has joined the chat** **>**

Emperor_04: Oh, I just have some business to take care of. I'll leave now.

**<** **Emperor_04 has left the chat** **>**

S_Momoi: Hi minna! Kise-kun… Your screen name… I didn't see it wrong, right? It's Kise_kawaii?

AtsushiMaiubo: Do you guys have any Maiubos with you now? I feel so hungry. Ehh? Kise-chin.. Your screen name is Kise_kawaii?

Kise_kawaii: Stop it you guys! All of you are so evil!

**<** **Kise_kawaii has left the chat** **>**

Phantom_1511: I need to sleep, so goodbye to you all.

Daiki_A: Need to sleep too! Tomorrow I have practice. This Winter Cup we'll beat all of you to pulp!

S_Momoi: No matter what you said, I'm sure you will skip practice tomorrow, Dai-chan!

**<** **Phantom_1511 has left the chat** **>**

**<** **Shintarou_OA has left the chat** **>**

S_Momoi: Wait, Midorima left without saying anything?

**<** **Shintarou_OA has joined the chat** **>**

Shintarou_OA: Sorry about that, Takao accidentally left the chat. But I'm going to leave anyway. Goodbye.

**<** **Shintarou_OA has left the chat** **>**

AtsushiMaiubo: I will also leave now. Bye!

**<** **AtsushiMaiubo has left the chat** **>**

**< S** **_Momoi has left the chat** **>**

**<** **Daiki_A has left the chat** **>**


End file.
